Golden Savanna
by BabyFireWolf4tlk
Summary: A story about a lioness who needs to settle a churning storm of problems in her pride.


Savanna ChronicleS

Golden Savanna

By Babyfirewolf

**Note: **Characters originally from The Lion King belong to Disney, while all others belong to me - mine are not meant to be used without permission, bladabladablada. There's a quick list of some of mine below, oh and if you haven't read my The Coming of Meersha that would help you to understand the following story; however, this story takes place BEFORE The Coming of Meersha did, so you don't really _have_ to. Oh, and I haven't written the whole thing and probably won't unless you email me saying otherwise, same goes for What the River Holds. But here's a good chunk of it and feedback would be nice. Anywho, enjoy.

_**My Characters**_

Meersha (Daughter of Kinara and Ashuma, litter-sister of Kasha, Banjija, half-sister -younger- of Chusuka) _Meer-sh-uh_

Banjija (Son of Kinara and Ashuma, litter-brother of Kasha and Meersha, half-brother -younger- of Chusuka) _Bon-shee-shaw __**- "sh" pulled in like "z" is a pulled in "s", Banjija sounds African with French**_

Kasha (Son of Kinara and Ashuma, litter-brother of Banjija and Kasha, half-brother -younger- of Chusuka) _Kaw-shaw_

Kinara (Lioness of White-Feather pride, mother of Meersha, Kasha, Banjija and Chusuka) _Kin-ar-uh_

Ashuma (Once leader of the White-Feather pride, father of Kasha, Banjija. Meersha, and other various cubs) _Uh-shoo-muh_

Bayna (Lioness of White-Feather pride, mother of Lusala and Pashi) _Bay-nuh_

Lusala (Daughter of Bayna and Ashuma, sister of Pashi) _Loo-saw-luh_

Pashi (Daughter of Bayna and Ashuma, sister of Lusala) _Paw-shee_

Chusuka (Lioness of White-Feather Pride, daughter of Kinara and Tambi, mother of Toga) _Choo-soo-kuh_

Toga (Son of Chusuka and Ashuma) _Toh-guh_

Tambi (Once leader of White-Feather pride, father of Chusuka) _Tawm-bee_

Shashi (Lioness-shaman of White-Feather pride) _Shaw-shee_

Dashu (Once leader of White-Feather pride, father of Kinara) _Daw-shoo_

Tanda (Lioness of White-Feather pride) _Tawn-duh_

Helalu (Lioness of White-Feather pride) _H-law-loo_

Gatu (Lion cub in White-Feather pride) _Gaw-too_

Tokto (Lion cub in White-Feather pride) _Tawk-toh_

Shap (Lion cub in White-Feather pride) _Sh-ap_

Daba (Lion cub in White-Feather pride) _Daw-baw_

Naynana (Lion cub in White-Feather pride) _Nay-naw-nuh_

Bondu (Lion cub in White-Feather pride) _Bawn-doo_

Kiku (Lion cub in White-Feather pride) _Kee-koo_

Chaska (Leader of the White-Feather pride) _Chaw-skuh_

Gali (Female hippo) _Gaw-lee_

Unaro (Rogue lion) _Oo-nar-oo_

Natira (Wild shaman, grandmother of Unaro) _Nuh-teer-uh_

Ahadgna (Leader of the Broken-Claw) _Uh-hawd-g-nuh_

Yawnda (Lioness of the Broken-Claw) _Yawn-duh_

Chioke (Son -adopted- of Ahadgna) _Chy-oh-kay_

Kumba (Rogue lion) _Koomb-uh_

Gonra (Lioness of the Broken-Claw) _Gohn-raw_

Bahashi (Lioness of the Broken-Claw) _Bawh-ha-shee_

Ignu (Lioness of the Broken-Claw) _Ig-noo_

Uhawku (Son -adopted- of Ahadgna, part of the Drie-Leeu) _Oo-hawk-oo_

Hawkna (Son -adopted- of Ahadgna, part of the Drie-Leeu) _Hawk-nuh_

Kikaru, Zarazu (Son -adopted- of Ahadgna, part of the Drie-Leeu) _Ki-kar-oo_, _Zar-aw-zoo_

Rombu (Son -adopted- of Meersha and Zarazu) _Rom-boo_

Izegbe (Meersha's Broken-Claw name) _Ee-zeg-bay___

_**My New Characters**_

Hilali (Lioness of the Broken-Claw) _Hi-law-lee_

Julu (Lioness of the Broken-Claw) _Joo-loo_

Dibi (Male prarie dog) _Dib-ee_

Umbsha (Once leader of the Sunset pride, father of Yora, Tati) _Oom-baw-shuh_

Yora (Lioness of Sunset pride, daughter of Umbsha) _Yor-uh_

Kira (Lioness of Sunset pride, mother of Kashu and Tati) _Keer-uh_

Tati (Lion cub of the Sunset pride, son of Kira and Umbsha, son -adopted- of Banjija, brother -younger- of Kashu) _Taw-tee_

Imba (Daughter of Kinara and Tambi) _Eem-buh_

Mika (Lioness of Flatland pride, sister of O'star) _Mee-kuh_

O'star (Leader of Flatland pride, brother of Mika, father of Cheasala, Pinga and Pursha) _Oh-star_

Kula (Lioness of Flatland pride, mother of Cheasala) _Koo-luh_

Fina (Lioness of Flatland pride, mother of Pinga and Pursha) _Fee-nuh_

Runaka (Lioness of Flatland pride) _Roo-naw-kaw_

Cheasala (Lioness of Flatland pride, daughter of Kula and O'star, sister of Kirasi **- great, great grandma of the Cheasala featured in **_**The Lion King VII: Kusa and Cheasala**_) _Chee-saw-law_

Pinga (Lioness of Flatland pride, daughter of Fina and O'star, sister of Pursha) _Peeng-uh_

Pursha (Lioness of Flatland pride, daughter of Fina and O'star, sister of Pinga) _Per-sh-uh __**- "sh" pulled in like "z" is a pulled in "s", like the word "Persia"**_

Kirasi (Son of Kula and O'star, brother of Cheasala) _Ker-aw-see_

Rawkshaw (Lioness shaman of Sunset pride) _Rawk-shaw_

Tara (Lioness of Sunset pride) _Tar-uh_

Bongo (Lion cub of Sunset pride) _Bawn-goh_

Runcha (Lion cub in Susnet pride) _Roon-chuh_

Kashu (Daughter of Kira and Umbsha, sister -elder- of Tati) _Kaw-shoo_

Hadra (Son -eldest- of Meersha and Zarazu, brother -eldest- of Binjaji, Gwalu and Tamu) _Haw-druh_

Binjaji (Son -second- of Meersha and Zarazu, brother -second eldest- of Hadra, Gwalu and Tamu) _Bin-shaw-shee __**- "sh" pulled in like "z" is a pulled in "s" so Binjaji sounds African with French**_

Gwalu (Daughter -third- Meersha and Zarazu, sister -third eldest- of Hadra, Binjaji and Tamu) _Gwah-loo_

Tamu (Daughter -youngest- of Meersha and Zarazu, sister –youngest- of Hadra, Binjaji and Gwalu) _Tuh-moo_

Ashu (Lioness of the Sunset pride) _Aw-shoo_

Hagra (Leader of the guards, lioness of the Sunset pride) _Haw-gruh_

Untru (Lioness of the Sunset pride) _Oon-troo_

Bayla (Lioness of the Sunset pride) _Bay-luh_

Talka (Hippo, once leader of Gali's pod) _Tawl-kuh_

Sutu (Son of Hunru, queen of the Nyte pride) _Soo-too_

Hunru (Mother of Sutu, once queen of the Nyte pride) _Hoon-roo_

Kami (Edler sister of Tae, mate of Ganru, once Messenger of the Nyte pride) _Kaw-mee_

Basha (Father of Bahi, once King of the Nyte pride) _Baw-shaw_

Yaynu (Once Shaman of the Nyte pride) _Yay-noo_

Bahi (Daughter of Basha, once Queen of the Nyte pride) _Baw-hee_

Tae (Younger brother of Kami, once Warrior of the Nyte pride) _Tay_

Ganru (Younger brother of King Basha, mate of Kami, once Protector of the Nyte pride) _Gawn-roo_

Kaniki (Once leader of the Sunlight pride)_ Kuh-nee-kee_

Kangu (Son of Kaniki, once lion of the Sunlight pride)_ Kawn-goo_

Shika (Once lioness of the Nyte pride) _Shee-kuh_

Belu (Once cub of the Nyte pride) _Bay-loo_

Tatri (Once cub of the Nyte pride) _Taw-tree_

Singdu (Once half-cub of the Nyte pride) _Seeng-doo_

Nitala (Ancestor of Meersha, once cub of the Sunlight pride, and lioness of the Nyte, adopted daughter of King Basha) _Ni-taw-law_

Yamu (Once lion of the Nyte pride) _Yaw-moo_

Saka (Cheetah cub) _Saw-kaw_

Hayru (Son of Hadra) _Hay-roo_

_**My Characters Updated**_

Meersha (Leader of the Twilight pride, daughter of Kinara and Ashuma, litter-sister of Kasha, Banjija, half-sister -younger- of Chusuka, mate of Zarazu, mother of -adoptive- of Rombu, blood mother of Hadra, Binjaji, Gwalu and Tamu) _Meer-sh-uh_

Zarazu (Son -adopted- of Ahadgna, mate of Meersha, father -adoptive- of Rombu, blood father of Hadra, Binjaji, Gwalu and Tamu) _Zar-aw-zoo_

Banjija (Leader of the Sunset pride, son of Kinara and Ashuma, litter-brother of Kasha and Meersha, half-brother -younger- of Chusuka, father -adotive- of Tati) _**Bon-shee-shaw - "sh" pulled in like "z" is a pulled in "s", Banjija sounds African with French**_

Naynana (Daughter of Ashuma, mate of Kumba, mother of twin cubs) _Nay-naw-nuh_

Kumba (Mate of Naynana, father of twin cubs) _Koomb-uh_

Hadra (Leader of the Twilight pride, father of Hayru)

_T_he golden savanna was lit with brisk light that scorched the already dried lands of the Serengeti. It was the dry season, and so water was scarce. Left in their places were bald, cracked areas sat, hidden among the golden sheen of the waving grass, where crickets and other insects made their home. Upon a slight incline, an adult male lion sat, his pelt bronze and shimmering. He eyed the plain in front of him, and his left ear twitched as a fly buzzed irritatingly by. A glossy mane that matched the color of a tree trunk waved majestically in a light breeze. His pink, slightly crack nose twitched as the youthful lion sniffed the dry atmosphere. Another lion was charging straight for him.

At first, his skin crawled and his fur bristled, but as he recognized the scent, he calmed almost immediately.

"Kinara." he whispered softly.

The lioness halted a few feet away, panting. Her own fur gleamed in sweat from the long travel. After she caught her breath, her slim body moved forward as she eyed the lion cautiously.

"Sumbra." she growled, not unkindly, and dipped her head momentarily.

"Kinara." Sumbra repeated, in normal tone this time. "I see you've got some exercise."

The lioness blinked, then glared, her face quickly darkening. He smirked back, seeing that he had touched a nerve.

"Tell me," he went on, casually. "Is there any milk left on those dry bones for your cubs?"

It happened so abruptly and loudly, that a bird perched in a nearby acacia screeched and fluttered away. Kinara had struck before she knew what she was doing, raking the lion across the face with a violent snarl. In reaction, Sumbra had leapt up, snarling back, fangs exposed.

"Don't tempt me, lion!" Kinara warned, angrily, fur on end and claws unsheathed.

Sumbra was silent, but did not let his guard down. He stood there, gazing into her eyes. Finally, after a solid minute snaked by, he broke the gaze, regretfully.

"Don't misjudge my leader." Kinara then went on. "If there was any danger in allowing me as messenger, then Tambi would not stand for it."

"I do not misjudge him - only frown upon his decision." Sumbra replied, straining the sorrow in his words. He had not truly meant to hurt her - only to insult her pride's leader. "After all, it _is_ the dry season." he carefully added, his tense body calming once again. "Your pride should have waited to mate - that is what Horo and his lionesses are doing."

Kinara also forced herself to soften, but gently hissed and replied, "Again, you reject my leader's decision, when you are truly not meant to judge."

"Alright." he admitted. "I will stop. But now tell me, what of Tambi's decision to Horo's proposal?"

Kinara gazed at nothing in particular, silent for another moment, before answering with, "I will give Tambi's exact words; 'Horo is a fool of a lion - no less arrogant than a half-cub." She grinned at Sumbra's hardened expression, but continued. "'Alas, I wish for no harm to befall my pride; tell Horo's rogue that he is allowed up to our southernmost borders near the river, but that I can allow no more land than that. The rest of his proposal is absurd, unruly, and goes against the Law of the Lion.'"

Sumbra frowned, studying her for a second, then asked, "Those were his _exact_ words?"

Still smirking, Kinara replied, "Would I lie?"

Sighing deeply, Sumbra then said, "Well, I will pass on the answer to Horo, just as long as you tell your _leader _that I am no one's rogue - I am simply a rogue of the land. That is all."

"I'll tell him." Kinara agreed.

The two lions stood in there in the lively savanna, quiet once more. Sumbra continued to gaze wearily at the lioness, before softly exclaiming, "Kinara, be careful. It is great that you have such strong confidence in Tambi, but Horo is also a strong leader, and has won many brawls in his lifetime."

Kinara's face softened, and she nodded. "I know."

"Remind Tambi that this is Horo's second pride in his life - something only a pawful of lions have ever been able to achieve in the history of our species. He is barely less than a god and barely more than a King of the Past."

"Two prides are great indeed, but what of the first? There must've been a lion or lions that were stronger than Horo - if that is so, then it's possible for Tambi to win as well."

Again, Sumbra frowned. Finally, he bowed, and she returned the gesture.

"How are the cubs?" he quietly asked, but regretted the question.

Scoffing, Kinara hissed, "No business to that of a rogue, Sumbra."

Respectfully he nodded, apologized, then turned and began southwest, Kinara departing the opposite way.

It took only about twenty or so minutes for the lioness to pass over the invisible borders of the White-Feather pride's territory. She slowed down to a steady trot as she presented herself back to her family. Several lazy lionesses lie, scattered about either sunbathing or finding relief in the cool confines of shade produced by the limited amount of trees. Cubs romped around playfully, several annoying their mothers, or wrestling with each other. Many of the pride members perked as Kinara returned, but quickly settled down again at her recognition. Further to the middle of the territory, a small sunken area allowed several more of the cubs to play under the watchful eye of the nursery guards.

"Kinara!" called Bayna from a spot at the edge of the nursery.

Kinara grinned and padded over.

"Didn't see you when the sun rose." Bayna replied, sitting up, tail swishing slowly in the grass as a male cub pounced playfully on it, tugging and nipping. "Messenger again?"

She nodded, grinning as two rambunctious cubs came running over.

"Mom!" one chanted, while the meowed, "Mama! Mama!"

Kinara allowed herself to be pounced and bit and nuzzled by her offspring, nuzzling and licking each one lovingly.

"Mama!" cried a dark female, green eyes shimmering in the sunlight. "I caught a fly today!"

"So what?" scoffed another female, her pelt red and gold. "It's just a stupid bug."

"Tikala." hissed Kinara, nudging her. "Don't be so ill-mannered." She then turned to the first female, grinning. "Good job, Jinilu. Keep it up and you'll be a great huntress one sun."

Tikala smiled proudly. Jinilu murmured something under her breath, rolling her brown eyes. She gasped in surprise as Bayna pulled her over with a giant paw, and began grooming the cub.

"Your mother's right, you know." Bayna exclaimed between purrs to the cub. "You should be nicer to your sister."

Jinilu said nothing, and stretched out, allowing her small body to be groomed. Kinara licked the top of Tikala's head, then asked, "Where are the boys?"

"With Father." Jinilu answered, her voice somewhat elegant now, though her eyes were closed peacefully. Tikala blinked curiously at her older sister, and cocked her head.

"Good. Just the lion I need to see." Kinara then said, straightening up and looking to a nearby hill. "The Great Knoll?"

"Yes, Mother." meowed Jinilu, eyes still closed.

Kinara said nothing as she left the group, padding up the giant hill. At the top a large lion stood, watching the distant horizon. Two small cubs sat just as silently beside his paws. She smiled, watching silently, but jumped ever so slightly as something rubbed against her foreleg.

"Tikala." Kinara meowed, nuzzling the cub. "What are you doing here? Go back to the nursery."

The cub huffed and frowned. "But how come-?" she started. "They'll be leaving, too." Kinara interrupted, looking back to her sons and mate, who now noticed their presence.

"Mom!" called the darkest of the male cubs in delight.

Kinara padded up and nuzzled his practically chorale fur.

"Naku," she purred, then went to the pale cub and licked his head. "Pimdi. Take your sister back to the nursery."

"But Father was showing us the lands." protested the pale cub called Pimdi.

"Listen to your mother." Tambi yawned loudly, though there was a tone of seriousness in his voice as he eyed the lioness.

Groaning loudly, Pimdi, Naku and Tikala padded halfway down the knoll, then took off in a race to the nursery. Both adults watched their cubs depart.

"Kinara." Tambi's warm voice finally rumbled. "You have returned."

"Obviously." Kinara replied, smirking. She then nuzzled his face, and he did the same.

"What has the worthless rogue said?" Tambi then asked.

Taken aback slightly, Kinara replied, "He is not worthless. He is merely another lion, Tambi. Understand that."

Tambi raised an invisible brow, saying with a tone of amusement on his voice, "Defending him now, are we? Tell me, Kinara, do you have a soft spot for the zebra?"

Kinara snarled. "Stop that, Tambi!" she hissed. "You said _he_ was the half-cub, but listen to yourself. Are you jealous that I defend a lion who is good at heart?"

"Perhaps." confessed Tambi, though casually as he began to lick a giant forepaw. "But he _is_ a half-cub - stuck in a state with no pride…and not wanting one. Tell me, my mate, what true lion stalks the plain, not seeking companionship or a pride?"

Kinara was silent, then uneasily said, "I think… I think Sumbra would love a pride, but he just doesn't want to admit it."

"Scared then, is he? Is that why he's taken the position of being a mere messenger for Horo?"

"He's not the only messenger." Kinara snapped.

Suddenly, Tambi's anger flared, and he snarled. "Don't!" he roared. "_Don't_ think a lioness in _my _pride - is as worthless as such a thing, Kinara!" He calmed himself, sighed, then added more softly, "_You_ out most of all."

Kinara was strong inside and out, and so did not falter under his rage, though she was touched by his last words.

"Is that a compliment, Tambi?" she asked, smiling weakly.

"It is, Kinara, and take it to heart." he grumbled. "Not another lioness I know walks the land of the lions as strongly, and proudly as you."

Kinara purred loudly.

"So," Tambi went on in a normal tone once more. "What happened?"

"Not much." she answered truthfully. "Sumbra left to tell Horo your answer. But," she paused thoughtfully, then continued, "I think Sumbra was worried."

"Worried?"

"Yes. About our pride. He told me to remind you how strong Horo really is."

Tambi glared at the horizon, replying, "We all know Horo's strength cannot be matched by most other lions. But his request to overtake the whole southern plain is unreasonable. I'll not let him and his pride step paw upon my land, nor spill blood in my own pride over a debate on who gets what." His voice trailed off, and then he added, "I will chase him away myself, if I must."

"Away? From his own lands, Tambi?" Kinara challenged.

"If he ventures too close to ours, what other choice do I have?"

"And if he isn't satisfied with your answer?"

"Then another reason to chase him away." the lion growled lowly, frowning.

Kinara sighed deeply, and nuzzled Tambi's mane, taking in his scent as she sat beside him, watching the sun dip down in the distance.

"Every lion has his sun." Kinara whispered, still gazing at the sunset. "And his sunset. I fear yours will happen too soon, if you continue to be so stubborn."

Tambi's ear flicked, and he turned his giant snout to lick Kinara's skull affectionately. "When I was a half-cub," he purred. "I remember Horo's territory was far to the south. Ever since then he's been moving further and further north, and now he's finally gotten so close to my own territory, I can sometimes smell his rotten soul on the wind. I'm going to put a stop to him, Kinara…"

**Sumbra had sprinted southwest. **He had passed a couple grazing giraffes, and a herd of gazelle, but ignored their tense presence. By the time the sun was almost completely overtaken by the night, he was catching his breath at the northernmost border of another lion's territory. After scenting the marks of urine, he padded silently through the long grass, to a bare area where several lionesses were sleeping together, their sides and stomachs rhythmically moving up and down, their tails, ears and paws twitching as they dreamt. Only two of the twelve opened their eyes and noticed Sumbra nearby. They quickly relaxed themselves as he passed.

_Not very alert_, he snorted, thinking to himself. _If it had been Kinara and her pride, I'm sure they'd have known I was here long before I entered the premises_. He halted in his tracks, shocked at his own soft spot for Kinara. Frowning, he shook the thought away, and continued even further south, until at the edge of the bare land lie a monstrous lion, entangled in the limbs of three sleeping lionesses.

Horo eyed Sumbra suspiciously, his chest out proudly. Sumbra quickly drooped his body in a submissive stance, cautiously approaching. Though Horo had seen several years in his life, the experience did not betray him - on the contrary, it gave him much skill; he was a large lion, and knew how to fight. His body was buff, as well as his thick skull, colossal paws, and a red-brown pelt equipped with a mane even darker than Sumbra's.

"What of the decision, little rogue?" Horo's gruff voice came.

Sumbra frowned. He hated being talked down to, like a cub. Glancing at the now half-awake lionesses, he cleared his throat, and answered, "Leader Horo," and he bowed for a moment, before looking back up, though not making eye contact. "The leader of the White-Feather pride had sent a lioness out for his answer; she told me that Tambi will only allow your territory to expand to their southernmost borders - near the river."

There was a minute of silence, though even the lionesses that lie cuddled with the lion, tensed. Sumbra grew even more weary than before, but did not dare show fright. Finally, Horo said, smoothly, "If that is what Tambi wants, then he will never walk the savanna again, I will make sure of that." He paused, pondered for a second, then asked, "Sumbra; you have seen their pride, have you not?"

"No, Leader." Sumbra confessed, dipping his head briefly. "But I have smelt them on the air, and I have met both Tambi and a lioness from the pride. I have also been near their borders once or twice."

"Then tell me, what of their status?"

"Status?"

"You know," snapped Horo impatiently. "How many are there? Are there any other males? Have they mated for the year? Are there cubs? Are they weak? Are any sick? All that and-"

"With all due respect, Leader Horo; I don't know much about-" Sumbra had begun, but was cut off.

Horo had snarled, leapt from the lionesses - pushing one of them into the ground - and landed in front of the smaller male. He roared, unsheathing his claws and allowing his rage to flow out into the night. The lionesses quickly scattered away, back to the rest of the pride.

"Are you not a lion?" he snarled to Sumbra, who could not help but take a step back. "Do you not have senses? Do you not learn and track and hunt? I would've excepted your place in life not to have your own pride - as strange as it is - but I will _not _except a lion whom I protect from sun to sun with my own life - whom I allow to roam in my own lands, eat my own meat, even mate with one of my lionesses - to deny me what little information he has about a rivalry pride!"

Sumbra was both disgusted and taken aback. It was true that he was a rogue and desired no pride; it was true that he could enter and leave Horo's territory, but never had he gorged on his pride's meat, never had he reproduced with his lionesses, and never did he need a bodyguard of his own. He was a messenger in life trying to survive. That was all.

Still, Sumbra could not argue, or it would mean severe punishment or even death. Bowing again, he quietly choked, "I am sorry."

"Sorry you _will _be if you do not answer my question!" Horo went on, advancing on the lion.

Sumbra straightened himself up, and quickly exclaimed, "The White-Feather pride is no doubt, a normal, healthy size. I doubt few or any are sick. They have cubs - I'm not sure when they gave birth, but they mated a few full moons before you showed up here. Their offspring must be just barely over being weaned, and some may still nurse at that. As for their males - I think only Tambi. That is all I know."

Horo studied the younger lion for a moment, then a grin spread on his face and his eyes flashed. "See, young rogue? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Sumbra stood on the hard ground, uneasy. Had he really just vomited all that information out to one of the most threatening lions the savanna had ever known? He had given away information that would leave Kinara's pride vulnerable on so many different levels? He swayed for a moment, caught himself, and preyed to the Kings and Queens of the Past that Horo had not seen.

"I think," Horo said, still grinning. "You should give me a grand entrance, Sumbra. What do you think?"

Sumbra frowned, but did not reply.

"Ah, even _you_ doubt Tambi's strength." the giant lion chuckled. "This Tambi…I want to meet him face to face. Go then, and tell him I shall come soon….possibly to end his pitiful life in this world."

Without another word, Sumbra forced himself back passed the lionesses, into the savanna. He panted hard, paws scrambling in the grass under the starry night sky. There was an immense sensation of relief that washed over him as he departed from Horo and his lionesses - the Red-Pool pride.

"**And that's how the elephant got its trunk." **finished Kinara.

She lie beside the entrance of a small den, her litter cuddled next to her side.

"I wanna see an elephant," yawned Tikala, before nuzzling her face into her mother's fur, eyes closed.

"Me too!" squealed Pimdi and Naku.

"Maybe you will some sun." purred Kinara.

Jinilu frowned, curled up at her mother's chest, her chin resting on Kinara's left foreleg.

"Elephants…" she thought aloud. "They seem too…._wild_."

"That's the _cool_ thing about them!" piped Pimdi.

She gave her brother a disgusted look.

"But that's why she doesn't _like_ elephants." laughed Naku, and Tikala looked up curiously. "She doesn't like anything that's loud, big, fast, or cool."

"Yeah." agreed Pimdi. "She only likes clean, _pretty_ things." he added in a mocking, high voice.

"Pimdi." Kinara began, with a frown.

"That's right!" huffed Jinilu, sitting up now. "I _do_. I like _sophisticated _animals, unlike yourselves. You're all just hyenas and nothing more!"

"Jinilu!" hissed Kinara.

The cub flinched, glancing wearily up at her mother. Tikala frowned at her sister.

"You don't think _I'm_ a hyena, do you?" she meowed.

Jinilu blinked at Tikala, looked briefly at Kinara again, then nodded firmly. "Of course you are. You're just like them!" and she gestured to her brothers.

"_Enough_!" Kinara snapped, and she nipped Jinilu's scruff.

The female cub made a noise between a yelp and hiss, before crawling away from her mother and siblings, near the entrance.

"Jinilu," the lioness said. "Come back here."

She said nothing, but placed herself beside the den's mouth, frowning up at the sky. Kinara just heaved a sigh, and shook her head.

"Watch out, Jinilu." Pimdi started. "You might think _we're_ hyenas, but out there you might get eaten by a _real _one!"

His laughs were quickly ended by a nip from his mother.

"Settle down, everyone." she ordered. "I mean it."

The two male cubs nuzzled back up by her side, but Tikala took Jinilu's original place at Kinara's chest, and she watched her sister gravely.

Jinilu hid her shivers, created both by cold and fear. She gazed out into the night that was bustling with other animals and insects. Only her left side was heated as it rested against Kinara's warm back. Quietly, she drifted into a light sleep, listening to the purring lullaby of her mother.

At first she dreamt of frolicking around the nursery with her sister and brothers and the pride's other cubs. Then she found herself back in the birthing-den, suckling at Kinara's side, yet Jinilu was puzzled, for she had been weaned - for the most part - over almost a month ago. After that a hazy figure crept into her mind; an adult male lion. Since Tambi was her pride-leader, and the only lion she had ever seen her short life, she figured it was her father. Suddenly, she grew rigid in her spot, noticing that the scent was alien. Jinilu did not take her eyes off the stranger, but instead, began to call for her mother in sharp, loud meows.

"_Kinara?" The stranger's voice lingered out like mist._

"_N-no." she replied, lowering her small frame to the ground as the lion approached. "That's my mother. Mother! Mom!" And she went on, crying out for Kinara. _

"What is it, Jinilu?" a soft, reassuring voice asked.

The cub awoke quickly, and scrambled over between Kinara's forepaws, knocking Tikala out of the way. From there, she buried her face into her dame's pelt, whimpering. Tikala, now awake from the sudden intrusion, watched, eyes wide. The two male cubs were sound asleep, still at Kinara's side.

"What's wrong?" Kinara went on.

Jinilu said nothing, her body trembling still. She finally looked up, only to see that it was still night…and that it was only a dream. Just as she began to calm, Kinara perked, watching the savanna outside, her nose twitching. Abruptly, her fur rose, and she snarled.

"Kinara?" a voice called out in the distance.

Crying out in shock, Jinilu followed her instinct to hide, and forced herself to the back of the den where Naku and Pimdi finally awoke.

"What the-?" started Pimdi, but all fell silent at their mother's hiss.

"Kinara." a firm voice called out, and the grass outside rustled.

In less than a fraction of a second, Kinara had bounded out from the birthing den, leaving her cubs huddled up together in the dark. She had risen from the ground, and quickly pounced the lion.

"_Who_…?" she began, her body atop his, but she fell silent. "…Sumbra?"

"Yes." Sumbra choked, and pushed her away. He stumbled up, and after recovering, Kinara leapt in front of the den's opening.

"Who is that, Mom?" came Pimdi's voice from inside.

Sumbra sat up, glancing at the den, then back at Kinara's stressed expression.

"I'm sorry." he quickly began. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Mama?"

"Hush!" Kinara called over her shoulder. "Stay inside the den. _All _of you." She paused, then ordered, "What are you doing here, Sumbra? You could be killed!"

"I know, I know!" he desperately exclaimed. "But I came to warn you."

Kinara's eyes narrowed. "Warn me?"

"You and your leader and your pride; you're all in danger."

Kinara was silent, then turned to look inside the den.

"All of you," she commanded. "Go back to sleep. Do not come out. I will be near, but do _not_ come out."

"Who is that?" Tikala asked.

"That lion in my dream!" cried out Jinilu frantically. "I heard him in my sleep!"

"I believe you, Jinilu, but right now, you must go to sleep. Pretend it's just another hunting night, and I am out with the hunting part. Sleep tight."

She quickly licked them all and departed.

"Come." Kinara ordered, and began padding slowly westward.

Without hesitation, Sumbra followed.

For several minutes they traveled in silence, until they were at the White-Feather pride's borders, and far from Kinara's cubs. It was there that she began to relax.

"Tell me." she said, sitting down.

Sumbra took a seat beside her, still frowning. "I'm sorry, Kianra. I didn't mean to disturb you or your cubs. To tell you, I had totally forgotten about you had cubs." he admitted. "But that's beside the point. See, Horo is coming."

Kinara suppressed a gasped, but just fixed him with a hard stare.

"I think by dawn, he'll come…and he'll _kill_ Tambi…and your cubs, Kinara. All of them." Sumbra gravely went on.

"You told him my leader's decision?" she finally uttered.

"Of course I did. And this is what comes of it. I told you this would happen."

They sat in the night together, silent, listening to the choirs of crickets.

"Kinara…" Sumbra's soft voice finally whispered. "I am sorry…I didn't want this to happen…"

"It's not your fault." Kinara replied, without looking at him.

"Horo asked me…he asked me your vulnerability, and I gave it to him…"

Kinara gave the lion a pitiful look.

"Sumbra, Horo is an ice cold lion. And though he's conquered two prides of his own, he will never know what it is truly like to become part of a family and pride, and to lead with love, passion, and skill. The only thing that comes to him is power and strength, and that alone takes away even the most primitive of instincts that comes into a lion's mind when he takes the place of a leader. Horo does this not for the greater good, nor for his own driven instincts passed on to him from generations before, and therefore he does it for power and power alone."

Sumbra listened carefully, like a cub hearing a story that is told to him by his mother. Kinara spoke the hard truth.

"That is what makes him so cold and dark, Sumbra. He is no more than a character from a tale meant to scare cubs, brought out into the world. What he thrives to do is only for himself. You did nothing wrong."

"But…aren't you scared?" whispered the lion.

"I can only think of one time where I've ever been as afraid, and that was when my own father was about to be defeated by Tambi himself. The thing is," Kinara continued, still not looking at Sumbra. "That Tambi did it for a reason; because he wanted to, because he had to, and because new life needed to flourish in the lands of the White-Feather pride. Horo will do it for greed…I cannot allow this to happen, and I will _not_ see my cubs die at the claws of such a monster."

"Then what are you going to do? You don't think Tambi could possibly…"

Kinara closed her eyes tightly, facing the truth as well. Finally, when she opened them, she said, "Come."

Again, Sumbra obeyed, and followed her. But this time they were headed back into the pride's main territory, passed the birthing-den, and over to the Great Knoll. By the time they got to the other side of the Great Knoll near the main den's entrance, a lion roared.

"Tambi." Kinara quickly and strongly said, as Sumbra stood warily beside her.

Tambi's fangs flashed as he glowered at Sumbra, then he looked to Kinara, just as fiercely.

"He has come on my orders." Kinara answered to her leader's angered look.

"And what made you think you had the authority to do so, Kinara?" roared the lion, standing in front of the main cave.

The main den was meant for all of the pride to rest, but most of the pride's cubs were still too young to move from their own birthing-dens. Only a couple lionesses - three or four adolescents - and two adults, one with a single cub at her side - occupied the cave.

"Good evening, young Kinara." the older of the two adults exclaimed from inside, watching the situation with a sense of amusement. "What have you brought this time?"

"Silence, Shashi." ordered Tambi over his shoulder.

"Look, Tambi," began Kinara. "I wouldn't have brought him if I didn't see there was a good reason."

"Ah, the young one's got a point." Shashi agreed, with a yawn.

The adolescents watched in curiosity, glancing at the strange male. Helalu, the most dominant of the lionesses in the White-Feather pride, curled around her cub protectively, frowning as she listened and gazed.

"What reason?" Tambi snapped. "Out with it!"

"A warning, Leader Tambi." This time, it was Sumbra who had spoken. "Leader Horo is to come for you very soon - when the sun rises, I expect. He wants to fight you for the lands."

"Oh, is that so?" And Tambi forced a loud, fake laugh. "Well, did he really need his little messenger rogue for that, huh?"

Sumbra stood silently, aware of all eyes and ears on him. Finally, he replied with a smirk, "At least I am not a young mother lioness set out into such danger."

Before anyone knew what had happened, Sumbra was on his back, and Tambi was glaring down at the rogue.

"You fool!" Tambi roared. "You insult the leader of a pride whilst in his territory?"

"Tambi!" Kinara cried.

"I will not have it!" Tambi snarled. "Horo will die! As will you!"

The large lion picked up a forepaw, claws exposed. Just as he was about to strike, a roar sounded, so loud that everyone - including both male lions - looked up.

"Fool he may be!" snapped Helalu, who had just then departed from her cub and the main den, padding near them, fur bristling and eyes flashing dangerously. "But as are you, Tambi. Are you really going to waste your energy and strength on killing an innocent rogue? Leave it for the _real_ threat, my leader!"

Kinara was stunned at Helalu's behavior. She was usually the lioness, always at the side of the leader. Helalu and Kinara were not litter-sisters, but they had both been bred from the same sire. Ever since she could remember, Kinara had always seen her older pride-sister next to their father, obeying his orders and commanding the other lionesses, until finally Tambi had overthrown him and taken his place as White-Feather pride leader. At that time, Helalu had come of age in her own way, continuing to dominate her pride-sisters, and take the female lead role in the family beside their leader.

Tambi glared at the lioness, who returned the harsh gaze. Finally, he pulled himself off the other male and broke the stare.

"What are you going to do, Tambi?" asked Kinara before she could help herself.

Tambi was silent, as was Sumbra who continued to lie, limp and lifeless on the ground. Finally, the leader turned to his closest mate, and said, "Helalu, rally the lionesses; sound the warning." He then turned to the eldest of the female lions. "Shashi."

Shashi stood at the entrance, looking both grim and proud.

"The pride looks up to you; do you think it possible for you and Helalu to convince them to move the cubs here earlier than expected?"

A slight grin appeared on the elder, and she closed her eyes for a moment, before looking at her leader once more. "Do you think it _wise _to turn them against their own instincts, Tambi?"

"No." he admitted. "But the cubs will be safer-"

"Oh will they? Here? In the main den? Together? Where it is so much easier to kill all of them at once?"

Tambi fumbled for a second, then shook his head. "Do what you think is right, oh Pride-Mother."

With that, he turned uneasily to Kinara again.

"Go. Protect your cubs." he ordered, then looked to Sumbra. "And you, worthless rogue. Go tell Horo-"

"I will not!" snapped Sumbra abruptly, as he leapt up, a silent snarl on his face. "I'll not be a messenger anymore, nor will I be treated like a half-cub." Tambi was about to start, but he went on. "Look, I do not want this pride or any other to be destroyed at Horo's paws. Allow me to assist you in any way possible that would help your pride survive."

"I'll not have a rogue wandering in my territory!" Tambi roared.

Behind him, the adolescent lionesses glanced fearfully at each other, and Helalu's daughter cowered beneath Shashi, who then padded slowly out into the night, next to Tambi.

"Would that be wise, too?" she remarked, padding passed him into the territory and leaving the group.

Tambi growled to himself.

"I'll help him." Kinara then said, and everyone perked. "I'll help Sumbra."

"No, Kinara." Tambi firmly replied.

"I _will_." Kinara protested. "You've had enough say in this, Tambi. But now you are willing to turn down the only other help we have outside of the pride?"

Another roar escaped from the lion's lips, but Helalu quickly turned and snapped at him.

"Stop that. You'll wake the whole savanna." she exclaimed sharply. "And you're scaring your daughter."

The cub within the den crouched loud to the cave floor, as the male glanced over.

"Alright." Tambi finally croaked, after a long minute. "But," and he glared at Sumbra again. "Kinara will be in step with you, lion. She'll tell me everything, and make sure you're not committing foul crimes."

Sumbra could not help a smirk, but it quickly vanished under the leader's eye.

"I will go." Tambi then said, looking to Helalu and the others. "I shall wait at the borders for Horo. Be careful, my pride." He licked Helalu, nuzzled Kinara, and turned to bid farewell to his cub and other daughters. After that, the lion took off to the south.

"Come on." Kinara said to Sumbra. "Let's leave."

They moved quietly, side by side into the west. When they came to within scenting range of Kinara's birthing-den, she turned to snap at Sumbra, who inattentively moved away. Carefully, she moved over to the den, grunting.

"Mama!" cried Tikala from within the dark confines of the hole.

"My cubs," she purred, nuzzling the female cub. "You must all stay hidden here."

"That's what you said before." huffed Pimdi. "Aren't you going to sleep, too?"

Kinara frowned. "I will return sometime, but do not exit the den, even when the sun rises. Understood?"

The litter solemnly nodded, and she licked each one, before departing once more.

"What do you have in mind?" questioned Sumbra as she approached him at the western borders of the pride's territory.

"Tell me, what is Horo's weakness?" asked Kinara.

"Why tell you?" Sumbra replied with a raised brow. "Is it not Tambi he is fighting?"

"Do you think Tambi wants to see you?" Kinara challenged.

"Obviously not."

"How are you to assist him then? You must speak through me, at the very least."

"At the very least? Well I'm sorry, Kinara. But I know not of Horo's weakness, that is, if he has one."

"Everyone has a weakness, Sumbra. You just have to figure it out."

"Oh? And how are we going to do that?"

"I thought you would've known by now. But if that's not the case…"

The male frowned. "I'm a rogue, Kinara. That is all. I barely place myself higher than one at least, by returning messages back and forth from prides. Do you think I would be able to know how to defeat a lion like Horo? If I did-"

"If you did, you'd have a pride." the lioness mused.

Sumbra slumped. "You know me. I don't wish to have something so great, and then have it taken away." he growled lowly.

Kinara just rolled her eyes. "OK, then. You want to help? Why?"

The lion blinked in surprise at the question. In truth, Sumbra had not a clue why he wished to help Kinara and her pride.

"I…don't know…" he confessed.

"Neither do I, but I know a way you _can_ help."

He perked. "How?"

"Just lead me to Horo's pride."

"Horo's pride?" Sumbra suddenly snarled. "You want me to lead you to the Red-Pool pride? You are young and have cubs at that! I won't!"

Kinara studied him for a moment, her expression both strong and soft.

"Do you doubt me, Sumbra? Do you think of me as a non other than a fragile half-cub?" she asked.

"No!" he spat quickly. "Not at all! It's just…"

"It's just what?"

Sumbra stood there silently, looking first to his forepaws, then raising his head to look up at the stars as he muttered, "I don't know what I'd do if you died…"

The lioness blinked, dumbfounded at the words.

"Sumbra," she began weakly.

"No." he firmly cut in, now staring intently at her. "I am very fond of you, Kinara White-Feather, I'll admit. But know that I have no desire to cut into your own life and separate you from your friends, family and pride."

Kinara blushed, looked away, then gazed slowly back with a stern face. She nodded once. "Take me then, Sumbra; if you are fond of me and do not see me as weak. Take me so that we both can save the White-Feather pride."


End file.
